Tentacles are Weird
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: The Queen Squid is getting irritated with The Sky Army and Team Crafted killing her minions, so she wants revenge. Starting with Jason. TrueLox, Tentacle Rape, and SMUTTY-SMUT-SMUT. One-Shot Story Thing


**Warnings: This fanfic has TrueLox(Deadlox X MinecraftUniverse), tentacle rape, boyXboy, and smutty smut-smut.**

**If you do not like the things listed above, please do not flame.**

If you're still reading this, then enjoy the fanfic. :3

This has **TrueLox**. Not, you know, IRL Jason X IRL Ty. I'm sure they both have girlfriends.

Wait, wat?

* * *

"Queen Squid! Queen Squid!" An annoying voice yelled as _it _swam to it's queen, the Queen Squid.

"What now?" She said as she turned around, her back facing a standing mirror decorated with shells.

"A small pack of squids have been annihilated! They were attacked!" It said again.

"Ugh! Is that Sky person stirring trouble again?! Or is it his headphone friend?!"

"Umm, I think it was his spaceman friend. I saw him walking with a sword that was covered in ink." The squid minion said in his derpy voice.

"The friendly one? Well, he is part of that Sky Army." The Queen Squid said as swam back and forth, around her 'royal' room. "I'm getting quite ticked off. Those fools think that they can just slay my minions every single day without giving a damn?! Squid Minion!"

The squid minion replied. "Yes your majesty?"

"Gather the rest and track down that spaceman! It's time for some revenge."

* * *

"Jeffery! Dillion! Wait up!" TrueMU, or Jason to his friends, yelled as his pig friend and bat friend* cheerfully ran near a blue sparkling lake. They were having a nice nightly stroll near a lake near Jason's house. Jason was a little worried, since squids seem to be everywhere now a days.

"Maybe I shoulda have invited Ty over..." The space-suit wearing 18-year-old murmured as he stared into the night sky along with Jeffery and Dillion. It was a beautiful night tonight. The stars were bright and the sky was perfect shade of black.

'_It's really calming, just looking at this scenery.' _Jason thought before something slimy and long wrapped around his ankle.

"Wha— GAAHH!"

Jeffery and Dillion looked into the lake in horror as their human friend was getting dragged into the lake by a huge number of squids. Not know what to do, the animal two-some ran into the city, looking for the city's butter-loving creator and a red-eyed TNT lover.

* * *

"What the heck?! Let me go!" Jason struggled as he was surrounded by squids, each holding on to his limbs.

"Hah! Caught ya, you little brat!" The Queen Squid mocked as Jason gave a hateful glare through his blue space-helmet. "This is what happens when you mess with us squids."

Jason only stayed silent, just glaring at the Queen Squid.

"We should just kidnap you and take you to our lair but," The Queen Squid swam closer to Jason, revealing that she was actually a young woman with shoulder-length navy blue hair and 8 appendages on her back. "You're pretty cute. Maybe we should just 'mess' with you here..."

The Queen Squid kissed Jason's helmet before her appendages rubbed against the space-loving 18-year-old's sensitive spots, such as his neck, his chest, and his clothed manhood.

"Grrr..." Jason struggled to keep his mouth shut, keeping in his moans. It was a good thing he wasn't a... Virgin anymore.

"Hmm... You're not even fazed..." The Queen Squid mumbled as she stretched her free tentacles. "What if you lose the spacesuit?"

To Jason's surprise, the Queen Squid had ripped the top part of his spacesuit, revealing his now-soaked blue t-shirt. The wetness of his shirt made him shiver.

Knowing where this was going, Jason began to squirm, making the Queen Squid loosen her grip. One of the Squid Minions slipped some of his tentacles up the space-loving 18-year-old's shirt, now playing with Jason's nipples.

"Fwwaaa!" Yelped Jason. The feeling of tentacles touching his skin was disgusting to Jason. "D-Dammit... Stop... It— HAAAHH!"

The Queen Squid's tentacles began to 'suck' on Jason chest and abdomen, making Jason lose strength.

"Well brat? How do you feel?" The Queen Squid teased. "Do you feel good?"

"Y-You're... D-Disgusting..." Jason manage to say between moans and yelps. The Queen Squid began to smirk.

She tugged off Jason's jeans and boxers, which were beneath his space-pants. The Queen Squid stared at Jason's manhood.

"So, this is what a 'male instrument' looks like."

Two of her tentacles started to pump and fiddle with his manhood. Jason screamed bloody-horror.

"L-Let go of me! Stop it!" Tears fill up in Jason's hazel eyes._ 'I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this...'_

The Queen Squid stopped. Jason tried to breathe regularly, but immediatly went back to breathing hysterically when he felt tentacles caress his ass.

"N-No... S-Stop..." Jason said weakly. No one wants to get raped by a squid, exceptionally a recruit(or something)from Sky Army.

As he clenched his eyes closed, he felt two, no. Three. No. _Four _tentacles push their tips into his 'entrance'.

"No... Stop it... Stop..." Jason repeated those words as he began to weep. "T-Ty... I want... Ty..."

Just then, he heard a giant splash. When the space-lover opened his eyes, he saw Ty— who was wearing a helmet with a enchantment that let him breathe underwater**— slashing the Queen Squid's tentacles with a shiny budder sword. The ink stained Jason's helmet.

"T-Ty?..."

"Don't worry Jason! We'll get you outta here!" Ty said as he grabbed Jason's arm. Five squid surrounded the two-some. Jason heard two more splashes and a yell. "TAKE THIS YOU DAMN SQUIDS!"

Sky and Dawn slashed away the squids. They looked at Jason, worry written all over their face.

Dawn spoke first. "J-Jason? What the hell did they did to you?" Apparently, she and Sky were wearing the same helmet that Ty was wearing.

Before Jason could answer, the Queen Squid yelled at her minions to retreat. "Fall back! Retreat!"

Sky and the rest did the same.

* * *

When they got to the surface, Jason was immediately greeted by Dillion and Jeffery.

"Dillion... Jeffery... Sorry..." Jason said quietly as he kneeled on his knees and petted Jeffery's head. He— for some odd reason— was hiding his eyes by avoiding eye contact with Ty and the others.

Ty, Sky, and Dawn took off their helmets. Ty carefully took of Jason's ink stained helmet as well.

"Sorry it took a while to save you. Some of your 'Stars' were complaining abou—" Ty stopped. He suddenly hugged Jason, who began to cry hysterically.

"T-Ty! She was! And they were! And... And..." Jason was trembling as he grabbed onto Ty. Sky— being one of Jason's good friends— rubbed circles onto his back.

"It's getting really dark. Let's get Jason to his house." Dawn said as a creeper popped out of a bush. Dawn, Dillion, and Jeffery helped Jason up as Ty and Sky fought off the threatening mobs.

* * *

"Ty, you should stay here with Jason. You're kinda the only one who can calm him down." Sky told Ty when the group made it to Jason's 'oddly big' house. "Dawn and I have to announce a meeting. Who knows what the squids will do now."

"Are you sure we should hold a meeting at 10 o'clock pm?" Dawn asked as she gave a weird look at Sky.

"They're squids Dawn. No one wants to be attacked by a annoying fish." Ty said as he softly chuckled.

"Alright, we'll heading off." And Sky and Dawn ran off, heading towards City Hall.

Ty stared at the front door, which was locked. "... Jason? Do you have your keys?"

Jason— who was still trembling— reached into his wet jeans and pulled out his keys. "It's the biggest one."

Ty took the keys and shove the key into the doorknob. Dillion and Jeffery went inside first. Inside Jason's house was everything space-themed and future-themed. Glowing floating lanterns, star-shaped furniture, aurora-colored walls and all that good stuff.

"You should really take a bath. No one likes to smell like a squid." Ty said as Jason chuckled. When Jason went up the staircase, he fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen.

"You feeling okay Jason?"

"I just... Feel a little sore. That's all."

"I guess I have to help you with _everything._"Ty said as he softly chuckled. "Let's get you into the bath now."

"What?! The bath?!"

"..."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"Jason... Relax your shoulders. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

"Sorry. I never token a bath with, you know, someone." Jason said tensely as Ty scrubed his back with a... bath-scrubby-thing. Since Ty too had dove into the squid-infested water, Jason let the daring red-eyed headphone lover take a bath with him.

Jason glanced back at Ty. His skin and light brown hair was wet and the tip of his manhood was poking out of the wate—

_'W-What am I thinking?!' _Jason's face turned bright red. _'Am I just... Horny or...'_

* * *

**- Author's note: Yes, I know the last paragraph was short as f*ck. -**

* * *

Ty manage to get Jason into some blue shorts and a white long-sleeved shirt. Apartenly, having a squid's sucky-thingys suck on your abdomen must really hurt. 'Cause Jason could barely walk now.

"You alright now Jason?" Ty asked as he sat next to Jason on Jason's bed. "You're strangly being quiet."

Jason nodded hesitantly. "I-I guess."

The red-eyed headphone lover embrassed his lover in a hug. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jason burried his face in Ty's shirt as he blushed. "W-Well..."

The hazel-eyed 'spaceman' backed away from the hug. He pulled down his pants, revealing his weeping manhood.

Jason looked down as he stared at Ty 'innocently'. "Comfort me."

Ty stared at Jason, shocked. Hesistently, he grabbed Jason's manhood and pumped it.

Jason moaned as he closed his eyes. The squid incident had scarred the poor boy for life. He needed loads of 'comfort'.

"Mmmnnnn..." Jason kept moaning. Ty then started to plant kisses onto Jason's neck.

"Should I be gentle?..." Ty whispered in Jason's ear seducivly.

Jason shook his head. "N-No."

Ty stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know how to react when Jason is... 'Horny'.

"Mmnn... T-T—" Jason was cutted off by Ty kissing him. While he was caught off guard, Ty lightly pushed Jason onto the bed. He then quickly took off his gray pants— which was partly dry.

Jason kept his eyes on Ty, the gleam of his eyes looking innocent and melancholy. He looked so... 'Broken'.

"I'll be quick." Ty said softly as he pushed the tip of his manhood into Jason's behind. Jason flinched at the sudden touch of 'skin'. Ty finally shoved his manhood into Jason. Suddenly, Jason clinged onto his dominate lover.

"Ngghh..." The space-loving 18-year-old moaned as he burried his face in Ty's shoulders. "T-Ty..."

Ty smirked. "Change of plans."

The michevious red-eyed kissed Jason's cheek. "I'll soil you so that 'everyone' knows that you only belong to me."

Jason closed his eyes before his vision became fuzzy and 'warm'.

* * *

I WANTED TO FINISH THE FANFIC SO I CAN MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ONE SO SORRY IF IT'S SHORT.

*Let's pretend that bats can come out of caves at night, K?

**I forgot what the enchantment is called.

School.

Is,

Coming.

I love school so...

Yay?

Anyways, see ya later doods. C:


End file.
